NeXus
NeXus (ネクサス) is a group under the collective group DreamS and managed by @1. They were formed in 2011 and currently have 5 members. Biography 2011 After the successful groups Polaris α and Vega β, Tsunku decided to make a new group out of the DreamS Kenshuusei group (specifically picked auditonees who failed the DreamS audition back in 2009). He chose 5 members out of the Kenshuusei -- Yamada Ayumu, Akimoto Miharu, Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi, and Fujiwara Kumiko. He chose the name NeXus because he wanted a group that could really "connect" the audience, thus the name. He started them off as an indie group, and told them that if they can go out and sell 100,000 copies of their debut single within a month, they can have a major debut. They began their activities officially on May 5, 2011, debuting with "Start:Dash!!", in which they sold 345,546 copies within the month. Tsunku was very impressed and continued them as a indie group, having 2 more indie singles to prepare them a bit more. They made their major debut on December 31, 2011, just a day before the new year, with the song "Koi no Shirushi" which sold 456,562 copies. 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, as well as Vega β's Choi Hana, were to create a dance unit called μ's. At the same time, it was also announced that Takahashi Rie, Suzuki Eri and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, μ's danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVega collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "Tachiagirl". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "Tachiagirl" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. As of today, NeXus is preparing for their first Japanese album, named "Cagayake! Girls", to be released sometime early 2014. Members Current Members: *Yamada Ayumu (山田歩; Light Red) (Leader, Lead Vocalist) *Akimoto Miharu (秋元三春; Sky Blue) (Sub-Leader, Lead Rapper) *Sugiura Asuka (杉浦明日香; Honey) (Visual) *Fujimoto Emi (藤本恵美; Lavender) (Lead Dancer) *Fujiwara Kumiko (藤原久美子; Deep Pink) (Youngest, Lead Vocalist, Main Rapper) Singles Indie Singles # 2011.05.11 Start:Dash!! #2011.07.14 Natsuiro Egao de 1,2 JUMP! #2011.11.11 Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE Major Singles #2011.12.31 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2012.03.14 Aishiteru Banzai! #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Song #2012.09.25 Shouganai Yume Oibito #2013.01.19 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.04.15 Tabidatsu no Haru ga Kita Amefuri #2013.01.17 Magic of Love #2013.05.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song Tachiagirl #2013.02.20 Ohayou, Mata Ashita #2013.05.05 Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai Muse (μ's) #2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep Trivia *They are the 3rd group to debut under DreamS. *They are all solely made from DreamS Kenshuusei. *They are all born in 1998. *They are close with Polaris α, despite also being their rivals. *Dream is to perform at Budokan and Kohaku. *Have been known to be a much more powerful group than Polaris α. Category:NeXus Category:DreamS Category:Vega β Category:Polaris α Category:Μ's Category:Births in 1998 Category:1998 Births Category:January Births Category:March Births Category:May Births Category:August Births Category:October Births Category:Amefuri Category:Tachiagirl Category:2011 Debuts